The present invention relates to an optical pantograph and more particularly to a device for directing light beams such as laser beams, light waves emitted from the sun, and the like, to a receiver. Heretofore, devices have been developed for directing light beams according to predetermined patterns such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,113 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,101. While these devices may operate satisfactorily for the purposes intended, it can be seen that such are fairly complicated, particularly the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,101 which is utilized for reproducing surface contours. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,113, a collimated light source is mechanically deflected in a cartesian reference frame to record graphical data on photosensitive media. Conventionnal or high speed electromechanical plotting apparatus can be used to implement the deflection. While this device may be satisfactory for plotting, it is not seen how such can be readily used for directing a light beam such as a laser beam to a receiver according to a predetermined pattern.